Space Bound
by Varmint
Summary: Just how is the love between an Irishman and a Goat Face? I don't own the song. Slash. Daniel/Sheamus. Inspired by Eminem's 'Space Bound'. I don't own the song.


**_I do not own this song._**

_We touch, I feel a rush, we clutch, it isn't much__  
__But it's enough to make me wonder what's in store for us_

First time I touched him, it was right after the Heavyweight Championship. He was angry with me for having beaten him so quickly, but I couldn't help myself. I placed my hand on his shoulder, wanting to tell him a few encouraging words, but when he turned to me... God, those eyes were filled with something other than anger. Well, maybe a little anger, but there was something else completely dominating him.

"That's it. I don't care anymore." He mumbled, and before I could ask anything, he was kissing me. His lips were soft, yet commanding, and his beard scratched me a little, but I didn't mind.

After he was done attacking my mouth, we pulled away, his hands planted on my shoulders. I smirked down at him as he blushed, and I asked, "And what was that for, fella?"

He smiled nervously, and answered, "Uh... You're Irish?"

And his smile was the kind that I wanted to see over and over again. I had heard the rumors, but I had always been a strong believer in don't judge a book by its' cover. Maybe there's more to Daniel Bryan than thought.

_It's lust, it's torturous, you must be a sorcerous_  
_Cause you just, did the impossible, gained my trust_  
_Don't play games it'll be dangerous if you fuck me over_  
_Cause if I get burnt, I'ma show ya what it's like to hurt_

I had felt extremely happy in the first few weeks of our relationship. Daniel was a happy and nerdy soul, who spent most of his time telling me about how awesome Batman is, or how O.P Superman is. Apparently, O.P means Over Powering or something like that... But, no matter how much he bored me with talks about his favorite comics, I would always make time for him, just because he really deserved it.

"Sheamus?" His voice was hoarse and tired, most probably because of the beating he had just received from Jericho.

"Hmm?" I mumbled as I walked out of the bathroom and looked at the bed.

He was just lying there, barely able to move because of the pain. "Come lay with me." He mumbled, throwing his arms to the side to further his point.

I smiled at him and nodded, then walked towards the bed and lied down next to him. He turned to his side and cuddled up to me, his hands grabbing my arm and drapping it over his waist.

"You're so comfortable..." He whispered, making me smile.

"And yer so adorable." I told him, kissing his neck.

He giggled lightly, which made my smile broaden. We laid there in bed in each other's arms, just enjoying the feeling.

"Sheamus?" He asked, slightly turning to look at me.

"Hmm?" I hummed, which made him smile shyly.

"Why do you have so many scars?"

_Cause I've been treated like dirt befo' ya_  
_And love is "evol", spell it backwards, I'll show ya_

I took a sharp intake of breath, not quite ready to answer this question. Daniel sensed my discomfort and quickly got up to sit up on the bed. He looked guilty, which quickly made me feel guilty.

"I'm sorry, Sheamus. I-I didn't mean to make you-"

I only shake my head, smile sadly, and tell him, "Let's just say… Life hasn't been good ta me, fella."

At his pouty face, I quickly grabbed his chin and smiled as reassuringly as I could. "Well, hasn't been good 'til now, Dany Boy."

He smiled back at me, and I knew that we were okay once more.

_Nobody knows me, I'm cold, walk down this road all alone_  
_It's no one's fault but my own, it's the path I've chosen to go_  
_Frozen as snow, I show no emotion what'so ever, so_  
_Don't ask me why I have no love for these mo'fuckin' hoes_

"Bryan!" John Cena yelled, running towards the shared locker room to find the bearded man.

He burst into the room and found Daniel sitting on the bench, reading a comic book he had brought with him. Daniel looked up in surprise at the older man, but wasn't even allowed to ask what was going on before John was crossing the room and grabbing him.

"Come on! Sheamus' in a fight and he won't let go of Punk!"

With those words both men ran towards the scene, only to find dozens of Superstars trying to stop the fight.

"Let him go, Sheamus!" He heard Kane yell, only for the tall man to be pushed down.

"Kane!" Kane yelled, wriggling his wrist out of John's arms and running towards his tag team partner. "Are you okay?" He asked, all the while Kane groaned in pain.

"I'm okay, just get your brute under control."

Daniel didn't like what Sheamus was called, but he left Kane and ran towards the middle of the fight. There he saw his man with one hand wrapped around Punk's neck, the other beating him senseless.

"Sheamus!" He yelled, not believing the sight that was in front of him.

The taller didn't even acknowledge him, but just continued punching Punk. "Get off of him!" Daniel yelled, then before anybody could react, he was jumping on his lover's back and grabbing his fist to stop him.

"Get off of me!" Sheamus growled, but Bryan just grabbed the other fist and tried to pull Sheamus away from Punk.

"Leave him alone, Sheamus! Please!"

With the joint efforts of Daniel and some more Superstars, Sheamus was finally pulled away from Punk, who was rushed to the trainer's so that they could fix him up. Sheamus stalked out of the room, Daniel following after him, keeping quiet because he knew his Irish hooligan was not one to talk to when upset.

After they had finally arrived in the hotel room and Stephen had taken a bath to calm down, Bryan sat down next to him and took his hand.

This was a side to Sheamus that Daniel was not accustomed to. Sure, the older man got more closed off and secretive while around other people, but whenever it was just the both of them, Sheamus was never afraid to tell him what was wrong.

"He called ye a slut." Sheamus finally said after minutes of silence, making Bryan glance up at him.

Sheamus' blue eyes were steely and hard, making Daniel's worry increase. "He called ye a slut an' I just reacted, fella."

Daniel nodded slowly at this, and said, "I think it's about time you told me what's wrong, Sheamus... Phil calling me a slut is nothing new. What's wrong?"

The Irishman sighed and looked away, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand. "Fella, when I told you life hasn't been easy fer me... I meant it. Years upon years of bullying an'... well... I just can't let anythin' happen ta ye." he answered, looking directly into Daniel's eyes. "Yer my everythin', Daniel."

Daniel smiled at this, then pulled the big man down for a slow and passionate kiss, letting all of his love flow into it. After the kiss, Sheamus was looking at Daniel with pleading eyes, and Bryan told him,

"Sheamus, my Irish Hooligan, I love you, and there's nothing in this world that you can do that would make me change my mind."

At these words Sheamus wrapped Daniel into a bone crushing hug, making Daniel chuckle. "I love ye, Dany Boy." Sheamus muttered, now holding Daniel at arms length so they could see each other's faces.

"And I love you too, Ginger Snap."

_Blood-suckin' succubuses, what the fuck is up with this?  
_ _I've tried in this department, but, I ain't had no luck with this  
_ _It sucks but it's exactly what I thought it would be like tryin' to start over  
_ _I've got a hole in my heart from some kind of emotional roller-coasta';_

After a few more months of dating, Sheamus decided it was time to tell Daniel why he never let anyone except for a select few know the real him. Sitting down in a closed off booth in the back of a café, Sheamus held Bryan's hand, stroking the younger's hand with his thumb lightly.

"So, not like I don't like spending time with you, but, what are we doing here?" Bryan asked, a soft smile on his face as he stared into Sheamus' blue eyes.

There was nothing but love in those light blues, which made Daniel feel even more thankful because that love was for him.

"You know how ye asked me about me scars?" Sheamus asked, taking a light sip from his water with his free hand.

Daniel nodded slowly, not sure where this conversation was going.

"I was bullied as a child, yes… But I didn't get the real scars until I was older. I had a boyfriend a few years before I even became a wrestler, back when I was doin' the body-guard business… An', Well… The strength I had physically wasn't the same I had mentally. The man would insult me every day, tell me I was worthless, curse my hair and my skin… Curse all the things that made me different."

Sheamus leaned back in his chair, still not letting go of Bryan's hand, whom was staring intently at his boyfriend.

"There… There came a time when I couldn't take anymore, an' I tried to leave." Sheamus shook his head, letting out a humorless laugh. "He didn't take it well. That night he…" The Irishman lowered his voice now, not wanting this particular part of the conversation to be heard by anyone other than Bryan. "He beat and raped me. I never knew he could drown his feelings with alcohol until the day after, when he was so drunk that he couldn't even open his eyes. I quickly packed my bags, took anythin' of any value, an' left him. Never looked back since."

Sheamus' eyes were full of tears at the end of this story, but not one fell. "Nobody but John, Randy, an' Drew know about this, Drew because he was the one I ran to after this happened… Well, now you also know." Then he looked up at Bryan, his eyes wide and fearful. "I'll understand if you don't want me here anymore."

Bryan's eyes were wide in shock at the story, and, shaking his head, he grasped Sheamus' hand tightly. "Sheamus, like I told you before, nothing you say will ever make me want to leave you. I love you, and that's never changing… So now you're stuck with me."

Both men shared happy smiles, feeling that their relationship had gone into a new level.

_Somethin' I won't go on till you toy with my emotions,so it's over  
_ _It's like an explosion every time I hold ya,  
wasn't jokin' when I told ya  
_ _You take my breath away, you're a supernova_  
_And I'm a..._

"Come back here, Bryan!" Sheamus yelled as he ran after the bearded man, chasing him through the halls of their hotel.

"No!" He yelled back in true Daniel Bryan fashion, and suddenly banged into an open door, making Sheamus' eyes widen and run towards him faster.

"Are ye okay, Dany Boy?" He asked, looking down at the panting figure of his boyfriend.

And as he looked up, the face he had come to determine as the most beautiful face in the world popped in, taking his breath away.

"Y-yeah…" He said breathlessly, not able to wipe off the goofy smile he knew he had.

Sheamus bent down, grabbed Daniel's arm, then hoisted him up, hugging him tightly. "Yer such a klutz, Goat Face."

Daniel blushed at this remark, and, burying his face deeper into Sheamus' chest, he answered with, "Yeah, but I'm _your_ klutz."_Just promise me you'll think of me_

_I'm a space-bound rocketship and your heart's the moon_  
_And I'm aimin' right at you_  
_Right at you_ _250, 000 miles and a clear night in June_  
_And I'm so lost without you_  
_Without you_  
_Without you_

**I changed point of views to show Dany's own, also because I feel more comfortable using third person P.O.V. I decided to add the last cute paragraphs and leave it like this because I couldn't continue with what I had first envisioned. Which was Sheamus committing suicide after a fight with Daniel, and said man leaving. This pairing grew on me too much.**

**Review if you'd like.**


End file.
